


Little poison dragon and big Beast Maker dragon

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Artisans, Beast Makers, Blood and Injury, Dark Passage - Freeform, Death Hounds, Dragon city - Freeform, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamscapes, Eating, Feast, Gen, Major Character Injury, Misty Bogs, Paitini Swamp, Rain, Terrace Village, Tree Tops, foster-father Cyprin, hatchling Zehir, orphan Zehir, poison dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Cyprin, Beast Maker finds small bipedal poison dragon hatchling from Paitini Swamp´s boundaries, alone and crying. Big dragon decides to take him under his wings.
Kudos: 1





	1. Zehir

Cyprin, big Beast Maker dragon was taking stroll near Paitini Swam´s boundaries that was separating Beast Maker home from swamp where poison dragons lived. His walking has been slow and lazy, he was heavy one. Beast Maker started to hear what sounded like crying, curiosity and worry took over big dragon. He followed sound, it grew louder as he got closer.

Cyprin looked around in location, to his shock he saw small poison poison dragon sitting on ground, crying. He had just hatched it seemed. Hatchling´s horns, spikes, wings, chest were gray, spikes were under and side of tail too. Wing membranes were dark green. While his scales were mainly green he had spots with black outer lines and turquoise middle part. Cyprin notices that he had four fingers on forepaws instead three, and body build looked one of bipedal. Cyprin went of four, looking hatchling as he cried, gasped when he realized who kid it could be " You´re.. Carne! " he looked around, smelling... blood.

Beast Maker followed scent. He looked over bushes and saw two poison dragons on water, dead. Cyprin swallowe heavily and walked closer, wounds looked like that Grove Beast could have left them. Cyprin closed his eyes, lowering his head. He knew dragons, hatchling´s parents, mrs and mr. Carne were butchers. He used to buy meat from them " I´ll take care of your little hatchling. I promise. " he muttered, starting to walk back to hatchling.

Hatchling was still crying, Cyprin picked him up gently " Your parents had name for you... Zehir. Zehir Carne. " he cooed, hatchling sniffled and looked up to bigger dragon. Cyprin licked him gently, all by instinct. Zehir hugged his face, Beast Maker didn´t mind it at all.

At late evening Bruno was walking in Terrace Village " Cyprin! " he shouted, he wanted to make sure everyone were safe " Uh, the lazy tail. Where he has gone now? " suddenly Bruno heard heavy walking, coming near water source. Bruno held his staff firmly as approaching sound " Halt! " he roared, pointing his staff toward whatever was heading to his way " In order of Beast Makers I order you to halt! " he snarled. Shadow got closer, when Bruno was ready strike it moonlight revealed it to be Cyprin, hat had hid eyes from glowing. Beast Maker flinched by leader´s acting " Whoa whoa Bruno! It´s me! " Cyprin panicked " It´s Cyprin! " he shouted, eyes glowed dark. Beast Maker leader lowered his weapon " By ancestors Cyprin, I could have killed you! What are you doing out here so late? " he asked, smelling new scent in air, unfamiliar one. Cyprin walked slowly to him, lowering his arms to show Bruno what he had found " I heard his crying, I couldn´t leave him. " he said, Bruno looked Zehir " Cyprin.... he is... bipedal poison dragon. " he said, not wanting to believe it either " He is... Carne. Right? " he asked. Cyprin nodded " Yeah, his name is Zehir... parents, those butchers are dead. I think that Grove Beast killed them. " big dragon told leader of Beast Makers. Bruno nodded " I see.... and you will take care of him? " he asked, Cyprin nodded " Yeah, I knew Carne, I buyed meat from them time to time. " he said, looking Zehir " I don´t want leave their kid alone, it´s like abandoning good food. " he finished, Bruno looked looked them " Very well, sleep well Cyprin. " he said and walked pass Beast Maker.

Cyprin climbed on roof, plopping on rocky surface lazily. Zehir was set next to him " Alright kid, time to get some sleep. See ya at morning. " he yawned and fell asleep soon. Zehir fell asleep too, hugging Cyprin´s arm sleepily.


	2. It rains alot in swamps

It always rained alot in places like Paitini or Beast Maker home, dragons took shelter under the trees and other buildings. Cyprin couldn´t find any, creatures fended him off, place was too small or it was already taken. Zehir was whining of cold, big Beast Maker regretted of not owning blanket or something.

  
He found shelter from small cave, he laid down, holding Zehir in his arms, water dribbling from his hat. Hatchling kept whining, Cyprin started to lick him, hoping to warm him but it seemed it didn´t help. Big dragon felt useless due not being able to ease kid´s state.

  
Cyprin stopped licking, knowing it wasn´t helping, but, it didn´t meat he wasn´t stopping of trying to calm Zehir.

  
Zehir looked up to Cyprin when he started to sing " Hush little hatchling, don´t say a word. Papa´s gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird won´t sing, papa´s gonna buy you crystal. And if that crystal turns to brass, papa´s gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broken, papa´s gonna buy you a Ram. " he sang, head moving left and right slowly " And if that Ram doesn´t pull, papa´s gonna buy you a cart and bull. And if that cart and bull turn over, papa´s gonna buy you a Sleeping Dog. And if that Sleeping Dog won´t bark, papa´s gonna buy you a Beast and cart. And if that Beast and cart fall over, you´ll be the sweetest little hatchling in swamp. " he ended song, Zehir nuzzled him, purring even.

  
Cyprin smiled, rocking poison dragon hatchling slowly. Rain was still going but Zehir seemed to forgot it as he reached to nom Beast Maker´s hat which made him chuckle " Hey, my hat isn´t chew toy or food. " Zehir giggled and kept nomming, until Cyprin started nuzzled him " Awe.. ya are just so persisting aren´t ya? " he murmured, poison dragon hatchling giggled and hugged his snout.

  
Claude found Cyprin laying cave " Oh, hi Cyprin. What are ya doing in there ya lazy tail? " he asked, smiling. Other Beast Maker chuckled to him, reavealing Zehir to him " Meet Zehir Carne, son of mrs and mr Carne. " he said, Claude mouth opened for bit, he had heard the news so he didn´t need to ask futher questions. Claude looked Zehir who looked him, hatchling looked like his parents. Beast Maker turned to leave " We gonna have big feast today in leader´s place! Try get in there, ´kay? " Claude informed, Cyprin nodded, smiling " Always! I´ll always be there where is food! " he shouted and got up, going after his friend.

  
Bruno welcomed everyone in, there was plenty of food on display, all meat and fish, Sanguimen, Dragon Soup, Fiery Special, cooked salmon, salmon soup, fried frogs, roasted boars, boiled piranha, spiced up with Rovente Mushroom powder. There was alot drinks too, Avaral Ale, Serangga Brandy, Fire Dragon Cider and Wyvern´s Wine.  
Every Beast Maker was there, Damon, Zeke, Cleetus, Rosco, Bubba, Isaak, Lyle, Jed and Sadiki. Cyprin patted Zehir and sat down with Claude, greetings fellow Beast Makers who had heards news about poison dragon.

  
Soon everyone were eating and drinking, guzzling food down. Cyprin especially was devouring food down, Zehir rested on his lap, looking around curiously. Staring other dragons who were busy eating, except elders, Damon and Zeke, they were bit slower but still.

  
Cyprin reached to take bottle of Avaral Ale, Claude took Serangga Brandy, both hit bottles together for cheer and drank their drinks down. Poison dragon hatchling looked them, blinking confusedly.

  
Later food and drinks were gone. Dragons were stuffed, able to last months for sure! When they were able to move they started to walk to home or anywhere to sleep. Cleetus dived in murky water along Zeke. Cyprin yawned, starting to drag himself to empty hut. He got idea to make it his and hatchling´s home, later of course. He laid down, holding Zehir closer, hatchling was sleeping tightly, it didn´t took long for Beast Maker to fall asleep, even if rain kept going. He had got used to fact that it rained alot in swamps.


	3. Dream Weavers weave dreams

At night, Cyprin was asleeping with Zehir after feast they had, for Beast Maker´s annoyance there was thunder storm but it was terrifying for little poison dragon who started to cry.

Crying then woke Cyprin up " Mhm... ugh... wha..? Zehir..? " he mumbled sleepily, he hadn´t used to sudden wake ups. He yawned as sitting up to have better look " Hey, it´s alright kid, shh... shh.. " he cooed, Zehir kept crying and it felt terrible and loud in Cyprin´s ears. Big dragon rocked hatchling in his arms, shushing him or at least trying as it didn´t seem to work " Sshh.. c´mon Zehir.. don´t cry... I am here.. " he murmured, hoping that Zehir would finally calm down.

Next strike was loud, it must have struck nearby, making hatchling even more terrified " Shh... it´s alright... " he murmured, hatchling cried but not as badly. Cyprin wished he had means to make Zehir feel comfortable as possible like that blanket and plushie, he made mental note to visit Mudada and Revilo nearby future.

Zehir started to drift to asleep which was big relief to Beast Maker as he was allowed to go back to sleep too.

Hatchling woke up in strange, dark tunnel. He looked around, seeing Lamp Fool walking to him along small Armored Turtle and Devil Dog. Zehir let out small whimper, Fool grinned and turned off lamp and in moment both creatures got bigger and scarier, especially Devil Dog which looked absolutely terrifying as it charged toward him.  
Zehir cried as he started to run away from it, its sounds were scary and loud, poison dragon cried as running, Dog snapping at his tail.

Cupids looked Zehir run pass, grinning as they readied their arrows of hate and injury. Hatchling cried more when arrows were fired toward him, hitting the ground luckily.  
He ran pass mushrooms, crying still, hiding in small hole, whimpering and shaking alot.

He could hear Devil Dog approaching, it still was searching the terrified hatchling. Before monster could reach to Zehir there was sound of it being killed off. Zehir sniffled, looking who it was, it was Dream Weaver, Kosoko " Hey.. it´s alright little Carne, I won´t hurt you, I am friend, Kosoko, Dream Weaver. I keep nightmares and monsters like that in bay. " he said, offering his paw, hatchling sniffled and got out from his hiding place. Kosoko picked him up, using his candle to light the path, Cupids flies closer but backed off when Dream Weaver snarled to them, hint not to try their luck if they didn´t want to perish like Devil Dog did.

Kosoko walked tunnel, candle light dimly showing the way, Lamp Fool ran off when it saw Dream Weaver " Don´t worry Carne, when Dream Weaver is with you, nothing bad will happen to you. Not even in Dark Passage. " Kosoko said calmily, Zehir looked him, giving out confused sounds, Deam Weaver smiled and sat down.

Zehir looked around, scared of Dark Passage and its monsters. Kosoko patted him, assuring that he was safe which made Zehir nuzzle his hand " Aww... you are so cute. " he said, feeling that dream was about to end " Morning is arriving... it´s time you to go little Carne, see you later! " he assured, everything turned white as he said it.

Zehir woke up, hut was still dark and his foster-father was sleeping like tree, snoring loudly, maw wide open. Zehir started to wake him up by patting his snout " Ugh! Zehir.... please... it´s too early to this.. " Cyprin mumbled in half-sleep, wanting to resume his sleep.

Zehir stared snoring big Beast Maker, he pouted and climbed top of his belly, starting to while loudly. Cyprin sighed with groan " Uugh... fine... I got it... I´m up, I´m up... " he yawned " Can´t even sleep in peace... " he sat up, stretching his arms and wings as yawning again, Zehir gave out sounds that signed that he was hungry. Cyprin gave half-tired sigh, it was going to be long day for him.


	4. To Dragon city

Cyprin fed Zehir, which was terrible to because Cyprin had to vomit it to hatchling´s mouth, it left Beast Maker´s throat sore and aching as he hasn´t done mouth-to-mouth feeding before.

After that he got out of their hut, taking off, which was rare to him, his wings luckily carried him. Zehir looked down, whining of how high he was. Cyprin sighed and nuzzled him lovingly " It´s okay, I won´t drop you. " he cooed, easing Zehir´s fears.

Beast Maker flied to Dragon city, his landing was kinda clumsy " Look where are you landing, Beast Maker! " female wind dragon shouted, Cyprin lowered his hat " I apologize... won´t happen again. " he said and started to look place to buy some stuff he needed, walking around, people looked him as carrying Zehir in his arms.

Big dragon didn´t visit places like Dragon city that much, he felt awkward when walking amongs people of city. Soon luckily he got where he wanted Mudada´s shop. Cyprin entered in big shop and it made Cyprin´s jaw hit the floor. Plushies and dolls were everywhere, and there was many different looking ones too, in different sizes! Some would question Mudada´s sanity at this point but this was part of his nature and people would come and buy plushie or doll, from him, even adults or elders would buy one to themselves. Mudada turned to look Cyprin, smiling friendly " Oh, morning Cyprin. What brings you to my shop? " he asked as walking to counter. Cyprin smiled too was walking to him " I got took Carne´s kid, Zehir under my wing. " he said, showing little poison dragon for Dream Weaver " Aww, he is adorable! " Mudada squealed, reaching to caress Zehir who purred happily, nuzzling Dream Weaver´s paw. Beast Maker smiled " Got any good plushie for him? " he asked making Mudada look Cyprin " Plushie huh? Heh, well, you are in right place my friend. " he said, starting to look around, the selves and whatnot. There was alot plushies and dolls looking like Druids, Fools, Strongarms, Banana Boys, Beasts, vultures, different looking Egg Thieves, fairies, Gnorcs, Lava Lizards, Catbats, Scarlet Lizards, Indigo Lizards, Brown Lizards, Gemcutters, seahorses, Breezebuilders, alligators, Ninja Rhynocs, Cat Wizards and Cat Witches, jackals, scorpions and giant ones too. There was so much of them. Mudada then wound fitting one, Attack Frog plushie, he showed it to Beast Maker and poison dragon. Zehir started to yip, trying to reach it, Cyprin chuckled " I think that´s one he wants. " he said, Mudada smiled and walked back to counter with it " That´s 20 Dragon coins then. " he said, Cyprin nodded, reaching to his hat, he had attached small pouch in it, full of coins. He took two silver coins, giving them to Mudada who gave Attack Frog for Zehir to hug. Hatchling yipped happily as hugging it, he was happy as he could be. Cyprin smiled happily " Thank you, Mudada. You´re best. " he said, Dream Weaver returned smile " No problems, if you need plushie or doll you know where to come. " he said, Beast Maker nodded and left.

Cyprin walked around city, feeling that he helped Zehir feel better. He then got to other shop that he had searched, Revilo´s, he would take tailor-made works in. Beast Maker stepped in shop, displaying his fine knittings of socks, blankets, pillowcases, carpets, sweaters and much more. Revilo was behind counter, knitting some stuff as always until he noticed the two dragons " Oh, Cyprin? What brings our dear lazy Beast Maker to Dragon city and to my shop? " he asked as getting to his feeting. Cyprin showed Zehir to him, hatchling was busy toying with his new plushie " I need you make nice, cozy and warm blanket for kid, rains in swamp tend to make things colder. " Beast Maker said, Revilo nodded " Aah, blanket. I can make one in couple days, for 50 Dragon coins. " he said, Cyprin nodded hesitantly, hoping he had enough coins. Thank ancestors, he had. He gave one gold coin for Revilo, Dream Weaver smiled " Thank you, I will start working right a away. Come back two days later when I have done. " he said, Cyprin nodded again " Got it. Thank you Revilo. " he said and headed off once more. Beast Maker started to get hungry of all hungry, he hopped to bipedal and chubby fear dragon Siamu Alamo´s baker shop and cafe, getting some good pastries to eat until he would head to Artisan´s home.

Flight was long as he excepted, he landed to healthy green grass, breathing heavily until falling freely on it, he needed freaking break! Nestor noticed Beast Maker laying on ground as Zehir was playing near him, Artisan approached him " What are you doing in here Cyprin? And who is that poison dragon? " he asked, making big dragon look up to Artisan leader " Huh? Oh, the kid? He is Zehir Carne, his parents are.... dead.. " he said, picking Zehir up " I think that Grove Beast got them... I found him alone and crying, he seemed to be freshly hatched. " he finished, Nestor gave pitying look to them, rubbing his neck " I see... hopefully ancestors take care of them in Dreki Dalur... " he said, Cyprin nodded " Yeah. " he said and got up clumsily. Nestor looked Zehir " So what brings you in here? " he asked " Oh yeah. I.. uh, found nice empty hut in swamp.. I need to ask you to make us some nice furniture and stuff, you know? " he explained, Nestor crossed his arms " Furniture eh? I may need to check that place, if you want, I can make it bigger and stuff, for free as there hasn´t been any work lately and I am itching to do some working. " Artisan leader said, Cyprin grinned " Really? Thank you Nestor! " he said, being happy that Nestor was offering helping paw. Artisan smiled " No problems, I can start working right away. " he said, starting to pack his tools, Cyprin nodded and nuzzled Zehir " Got it, see you a around! " he shouted as taking off, it was finally time to head to home and lay around like lazy dragon he used to be.


	5. Introduction to others

Everything was going nicely for Cyprin, Revilo finished blanket in time, it was black and turquoise. Cyprin would keep Zehir wrapped in it most of time and hatchling looked like that he enjoyed of it as holding his Attack Frog plushie.

Nestor managed to make all furnitures for hut and making it bigger, digging some underground tunnels and rooms with help of Bubba.

Today Cyprin would introduce Zehir officially to others, Bruno and Claude kinda knew him so they didn´t need any of that.

Cyprin walked near murky waters, looking into it " Cleetus? Are you there? " he called out, soon he came up from waters, looking up to fellow Beast Maker " Hi Cyprin, what´s bringing ya in here? " he asked and he pulled himself to dry land. Cyprin showed Zehir to him " I want you to meet Zehir Carne. " he said, Cleetus looked down to little poison dragon hatchling " Woah... he is... small, like.. smaller than anyone in here! " Beast Maker stated, Cyprin caressed Zehir " Of course he is, he´s just hatchling. " he said, Cleetus rubbed his neck awkwardly " True... " he muttered as Zeke swam up to them " What is going on here? " old Beast Maker asked as getting on land.

Cyprin showed Zehir to him " Zehir Carne, my... foster-hatchling. " he said, Zeke moved closer, like he was studying hatchling. Zehir looked old Beast Maker, reaching up to his face as yipping happily, it amused all three Beast Makers, Cleetus looked yellow dragons " If ya guys don´t mind at all, I gonna get movin´. See ya later! " with that he jumped back in murky waters, making it splash wildly, making Cyprin use his wings to cover himself and Zehir from getting wet.

Zeke smiled and patted Zehir gently " You are quite adorable hatchling. May your ancestor look after you. " he said and entered back in water, swimming off.  
Cyprin walked to Misty Bogs, seeing Rosco standing near water for case Attack Frog or two would show up as he was terrified of them. Big dragon greeted Rosco happily " Hey Rosco! " he started " Still being on look-out for Attack Frogs? " he asked, Rosco gave him 'not amused' look " Take a wild guess. " he said, walking to him " What are you doing in here Cyprin? " he asked until he noticed Zehir in his arms " Is that... is that Carne? " he asked, Cyprin nodded with smile " Yes, he´s Carne, Zehir Carne. " he said, Rosco stared hatchling, while other Beast Makers didn´t visit mrs and mr Carne as much as Cypris did, they still did respected their skills as butchers.

Rosco leaned down to take better look of him " Zehir huh? Well, that is nice name to have. " he said until he hard terrifying ribbit, Attack Frog, Rosco gasped and ran off with screaming. Cyprin turned to see that it was Attack Frog, but it wouldn´t attack him and not when he would have kid under his protection an care.

Beast Maker walked bit more until he stumbled upon Damon, other elder Beast Maker. Cyprin took few more steps until Damon looked to them " Oh? Visitors? I haven´t had ones for while. " he said " Please, come closer. " he said, Cyprin nodded and walked to him " Damon, meet Zehir Carner, my foster-hatchling. " he said, Damon adjusted his glasses as looking Zehir " Carne? Son of those poison dragons butchers? Hm... I remember something about them.. " Damon said, Cyprin facepalmed, of course elder woul start mindless rambling about something which wasn´t even interesting. Even if Cyprin was big he managed to sneak out " Phew... thank ancestors that I didn´t need to stay and listen the old gator´s rambling. " he breathed as resuming his trip.

Cyprin managed to find Sadiki " Oh, hello Cyprin. I didn´t except laziest Beast Maker be on walk. " Sadiki joked as Cyprin reached to him " I have good reason. " he said and showed Zehir to him. Sadiki looked hatchling, blinking few times " A poison dragon hatchling? Hmm, so he must be little Carne that I have heard rumors about and saw during feast. " he said like analyzing. Cyprin nodded hesitantly " That´s about right, I think. " he said, sounding somewhat unsure even if it was right.

Big Beast Maker managed to find Bubba who was busy squishing Dragon-Eating Plant until kicking it down into water, laughing, his was kinda barbaric at times. Not suprising as he was Beast Maker, just like Cyprin himself.  
Of course Bubba noticed them " Aah.. sorry about that, that weed kinda got on my nerves. " barbaric dragon said, feeling bit awkward, Cyprin shaked his head " No, no. It´s fine. You do you. " he assured that it wasn´t big deal. Bubba blinked and walked closer to see Zehir, hatchling stared big dark blue dragon, looking slightly afraid, whining quietly " I am that scary....? " Bubba muttered " No but kid isn´t used to see dragons like you, Bubba. " Cyprin explained, caressing Zehir to ease him off. Bubba stared them, surely he looked and acted like maniac at times but he could be gentle too if given a chance.

Next Cyprin had to fly high above the ground levels, finding himself in Tree Tops. He found Isaak, Lyle and Jed feasting on Strongarms and Banana Boys. All three turned to look Cyprin " Oh, greetings Cyprin. Came to join the meal? We got plenty meat. " Lyle said, offered Banana Boy to him " Heh, thanks, I was getting hungry. " he said and took it, ripping off arm, swallowing it as whole. Zehir looked the ape like creature, he would try it when he would be old enough. Lyle looked hatchling " Well, well. Isn´t the little hatchling we saw in feast? He looks like his parents. " he stated, taking bite of Strongarm, ripping its flesh apart with ease. Cyprin smiled as Isaak looked them swallowing down chunk of flesh " Aw, he is really adorable... for poison wielding dragon. I am sure he will be become good dragon. " he said as Cyprin tore piece of his meal " I´ll do my best, I owe those butchers that much. " he stated, licking his maw, tearing into flesh as Jed walked to check Zehir who looked scared of Jed´s uncanny look " What´s wrong with kiddo? " Jed asked as Cyprin rocked hatchling to calm him down " Your look kinda scares him, no offense. " he explained, Jed looked down as rubbing his neck " Oh... I see.. " he muttered, he did look uncanny but it didn´t made him evil, it was just how Beast Maker would look like.

Cyprin managed to calm Zehir down and finish his meal, Isaak gave him extra to home. Beast Maker glided down from Tree Tops to his hut, landing, not as roughtly as usually but still. He entered in his new-build home, putting Boy on table along his hat, he walked to bed, laying down on it, holding Zehir in his arms until he fell asleep, soon it started to rain, but this time they wouldn´t suffer from cold or getting wet. They were at home.


	6. Wild Death Hounds

Couple months has passed since Cyprin found Zehir and took him under his wings, he had learned to walk on four, it´s kinda wobbly still but he was getting in there and he had seen his possible longer fangs starting to develop aswell. It was all nice, he had let kid try his fangs on some meat so he wouldn´t chew his hat.

They were on walk, near Ancient Grove, Zehir was wobbling ahead him, sniffing alot curiously, Cyprin did want him to explore but made sure to stay near little poison dragon as anything could happen and Grove was hiding all kinds of creatures.

One deep bark was enough send Cyprin in panic mode and go over Zehir, and just in time, wild Death Hounds appeared from forests, those creatures were made to kill dragons and Cyprin wasn´t fighter himself but there´s wasnt´t no way in hell he would let these monsters have him and kid.  
When one of them decided to leap toward them Cyprin rose on two, taking grip of its neck and roared as sign that he wasn´t coward. He may have been lazy but it didn´t meant that he was coward, far from it.

Beast Maker threw creature away, Zehir whimpered loudly, wobbling in bushes as Cyprin got on four, snarling " You want me and kid?! Come and get some of me first! " he snarled and using strenght to hurled himself on pack that had gathered to take the big dragon down.

Death Hounds barked as sprinting toward Cyprin who slapped unlucky ones away with ease until they overhelmed him, almost covering him. One of them bit his neck, pulling it, making him lose balance, giving others chance to attack him. They slashed and clawed his back with leaps, Cyprin roared each time of pain, hat had fell down while ago, not that it mattered this time. One managed to get bite on his arm but only in second until Cyprin rolled on his back, swinging feral creature away as one was biting his right shoulder area which he did manage to remove.

Zehir was crying at this point, cowering his eyes, shaking, some tried to get to him but Beast Maker didn´t allow it. One bit on his back, dragon roared again, picking it up and flung it on ground with fury, other one got on his back too, biting the same wound again, Hounds gathered to get their chances for attack. He tossed it away, two more attempted jump on him, getting bites on mere moment until he leaped and spinned to get them off, making his wounds bigger in process. When one more tried its luck Cyprin smacked it on tree, hard enough to kill it, it made other members hesitate for moment. One member of pack started to run toward Zehir, making Cyprin use his wings and hurls himself onto creature, it whined of pain when hitting the ground. Others snarled, running toward Beast Maker, one member leaped on him, making him fall over on his back, attempting bite his face or neck area. Other one bit his right hindleg, Cyprin managed to pull leg biting Hound off and toss it away along one attempting bite his face off as getting up with roar " I am not losing some... Hounds! " he roared until one lucky Death Hound managed to leap on his back, making him fall on belly. It bit his already injured shoulder, making dragon roar once more. Cyprin got up as pulling it off and tossing onto its fellow member.

Finally Death Hounds decided to give up and ran off into forest. Cyprin limped to Zehir who whimpered still, Beast Maker breathed heavily, he hadn´t never fought like this. He picked Zehir up with his mouth from tail, limping away, of course he took his with with him too and headed toward home, leaving trail of blood behind. Cyprin managed to get in his hut, he rather rested indoors than would make others hysterical about situation. He put Zehir down and laid down himself, bleeding was lessening luckily but it still hurt. Zehir nuzzled his face, whining alot, Beast Maker didn´t make any sound or move at all, only waiting sweet dream to come and get him.


	7. Healing

Cyprin spend his time in hut, resting best as he could. He had used Ancestor Dragonfruit salve to cover his wounds, letting him heal, but slowly as he was quite big and round. He would wake up to feed Zehir and perhaps trying to play with him but tiredness won always, Zehir would sometimes lick his minor injuries like small cuts, whining and whimpering.

Cyprin knew that sooner or later he would have to leave hut to get something to hunt but it would mean to been seen and everyone would panic over which he wanted to avoid. Beast Maker found himself woken, it was time to feed kid. Without wasting his time Cyprin started to gag until he vomited int Zehir´s mouth some half-digested meat, it still felt terrible in his throat but he was getting use to it. Zehir then hugged his hand, whining. Beast Maker nuzzled him gently " I´ll be 'kay... I promise. " Cyprin said wealy, giving him few licks to him for assure him. 

Zehir hugged his plushie sadly, Cyprin sighed, trying to get back to sleep until he heard door being knocked " Hey! Cyprin! Are you there, lazy tail? We haven´t seen you for days! " it was Bubba, Cyprin flinched " Oh s- " he muttered under his breath, Zehir gave out confused sounds. 

Cyprin swallowed heavily " Cyprin! If you don´t answer I gonna break your door! " Bubba threatened, he would do it for sure. Cyprin picked up Zehir and headed to underground tunnels, closing hatch behind them quietly.

Bubba frowned then " That´s it! Watch out! Bubba´s coming through! " he roared and used his body to break door open, basically shattering most of it apart.

Beast Maker then looked around " No one´s home? " he muttered, disappointed until he saw hatch on floor. He knelt down, opening it, staring dimly lighten bottom of tunnel. Bubba jumped down with heavy thud, looking around " Cyprin? You here? " he called out, starting to search him.

Cyprin heard Bubba´s footsteps, he decided to try and stay quiet. Zehir hugged his hand still, whining quietly. Fellow Beast Maker was nearing " CYPRIN?! ARE YOU IN HERE?! " he shouted, damn, he was always so loud.

Bubba walked in chamber where they were " Cyprin! There you are! Where have you.... been..? " he saw salve covering his wounds, messaging that he had been injured " What the heck happened to you? " he asked, Cyprin was turned on his side, not facing him or anwering. Zehir peeked behind his foster-father, looking up Bubba " Hey, kid. What happened to Cyprin? " he asked, forgetting that kid can´t speak yet.

Cyprin sighed " Death Hounds. I´ll be fine. " he said, not sounding himself but that was to be excepted. Bubba knelt down " You sure? You look like that they hurt you very badly. " he said as Zehir dared to waddle to earn pat from Bubba, Cypri huffed " Yes. 100% sure. I´ll be fine as long I don´t get anymore injuries and stuff. Though, I´m running out of food, meaning soon I can´t feed kid. " he said as Bubba picked Zehir up " Perhaps I can look after him? Letting you heal in peace, of course I´ll bring you some nice meat to eat. What you say? " he asked, it sounded kinda good deal. Cyprin looked his shoulder " Sounds good, ya may look after him. But if ya do something stupid I´ll murder ya Bubba. " he said, Bubba nodded, understanding Cyprin´s worry over Zehir´s well-being. 

Bubba then decided to help with food part, very much murdering Boar nearby and then giving to Cyprin. After that he decided to head home with Zehir, letting fellow Beast Maker heal in peace, letting salve do its job. Cyprin felt bit regretting of his choice letting Bubba take care of Zehir but he trusted that he wouldn´t do anything stupid with him. Beast Maker yawned, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
